


Service, annexed

by bakedgarnet



Series: Hero Work [2]
Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut, hero work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakedgarnet/pseuds/bakedgarnet
Summary: Explicit continuation of where Chapter 14 of "Hero Work" left off.





	Service, annexed

“Do you love me, Evelyn?”

 

The question felt like a two ton boulder dropped onto her shoulders when asked to say it aloud, but the feeling of the truth in her chest made her able to carry it with sturdy hands. She swallowed heavily and turned her head a bit until she could look into Helen’s imploring gaze. She turned her body around fully in the hero’s arms, placing her hands on Helen’s collarbones and trying to straighten out the frown of deep thought on her own face.

 

 _Yes,_ she wanted to say. She wanted to scream it from her shattered window and from the top of the tallest building in Metroville.

 

But the fear that gripped her chest was louder than her will to admit it again, on purpose this time, and so she merely leaned up and pressed her lips to Helen’s with aching tenderness. She slowly let her arms wind around her neck, leaning up to deepen the kiss and hopefully convey every soaring feeling in her chest to the woman in her arms.

 

Helen’s ragged gasp sounded through her nose as she returned the kiss just as gently, slipping her hands up the back of Evelyn’s shirt and dragging her nails up and down the small of her back ever so lightly.

 

Evelyn pressed her tongue to Helen’s bottom lip, urging her lips to part, and when they did, their tongues connected and sent something as slow and thick as honey down Evelyn’s veins. Her arms pulled back down so that she could cup Helen’s jaw between her hands, fingers clutching right behind her ears while her thumb brushed the the slightly raised skin of her scars back and forth.

 

They pulled away after a long moment, Evelyn’s eyes still closed and her lips parted just slightly. She felt her lungs strain for air and realized that she had barely been breathing as they kissed.

 

Helen looked dazed when she opened her eyes again, her irises only half shown by how lidded her gaze had become.

 

“Was that a yes?” She whispered in the inch of space between their lips.

 

Evelyn closed her eyes again, “Yes.”

 

Suddenly she was airborne, being lifted off of the ground and up around Helen’s waist. Her shock at their role reversal was enough to stun her too much to even complain about it. Then Helen’s lips were on her neck, and she couldn’t form a coherent thought even if she wanted to.

 

They were moving at a snail's pace toward her bedroom, Helen far too distracted with leaving marks on her upper chest and collarbones to walk any faster. The noise that ripped out of Evelyn’s mouth was foreign to her own ears, and she felt her face grow warm with embarrassment even as Helen hummed, low and throaty against her skin.

 

“I liked that,” she murmured in between her ministrations, voice much huskier than it had been moments ago.

 

When they finally made it to the bedroom, Helen eased her down onto the bed, crawling over her body with a gaze that shone upon her like she alone dotted the sky with stars and controlled the push and pull of the ocean.

 

Evelyn felt her hands grow clammy as she watched Helen straddle her hips, sitting up straight as Evelyn laid back.

 

“Is this okay?” She asked, the first hint of shyness in her voice since they began creeping through.

 

Evelyn could only nod, swallowing down the dryness in her throat. Shaking off her own overwhelmed response, she reached up to Helen’s button down shirt and tried for the bottom button, but her fingers were too jittery with all of her nerves, and so she gripped it between both fisted hands and ripped it up the middle.

 

Buttons flew everywhere, bouncing off of her carpet and around the bed. One hit the dresser, if the sound of the tiny little thump a second later was any indication.

 

Helen stared down at her in shock, looking between Evelyn’s hands and her shirt several times before turning an unreadable look into her.

 

“I’ll buy you a new one,” Evelyn smirked, no longer feeling powerless.

 

Helen gripped her hands immediately and shoved them above her head, arching down until their torsos were parallel. She was a breath away from Evelyn’s face with a look in her eyes that promised something that would make Evelyn look back on this day and shiver every time, tensing in anticipation of something that had already happened in the past.

 

“I love you too,” Helen whispered against her lips before claiming them slowly, sensually. Evelyn arched up into her body, craving more contact between them that was not blocked by the burden of Helen’s bra and torn open shirt. That wasn’t blocked by the button up pajama shirt that she herself had donned earlier in the day.

 

Her hands strained against Helen’s grip, but she made no leeway. The only thing that happened as a result was that the hero’s fingers clenched hard enough to bruise around her wrists, and Helen bit her bottom lip sharper than a gentle nip in warning.

 

Being dominated in this way was almost terrifying. Evelyn was used to having bodily autonomy, and having utter control over every aspect of her life— which was why house arrest had nearly driven her to an early grave. The only difference here, though, was that she trusted Helen. She trusted her so deeply that she would be shot out of that plane all over again, knowing the anxiety and horror it had caused her for weeks after, because she also knew that Helen would never let her hit the turbulent waters below.

 

Helen’s body was a furnace above her own, and her lips pressed insistently down from her lips to the sharp cut of her jaw, and then down her neck. She lavished the skin there for a long while, dragging her teeth up and down the side of it before soothing the slight pain with her lips. Evelyn panted desperately beneath her, and there was a feeling of a string wound far too tightly in her stomach as the anticipation for Helen to _do something_ about the ache building between her legs steadily crescendoed.

 

Helen got to the collar of her silken pajama shirt and pulled away, focusing intently as her nimble fingers undid the buttons one by one. If she was surprised by the lack of a bra covering Evelyn’s modest chest, she never showed it. Instead a slow smile spread across her lips as her hands ever so gently palmed the swells of flesh there. Evelyn bit back a whimper as she arched up into her hands, feeling the sensitivity of her nipples acutely as they hardened against Helen’s palms.

 

“Helen,” she whispered hoarsely. She couldn’t put together any words other than that one, so it was all that she said.

 

“Hm?” Helen hummed in response, gently gripping Evelyn’s nipples between her thumbs and forefingers and rolling them with such a lack of urgency that Evelyn’s abdomen locked with the burning tension that twisted her muscles into strained rubber bands.

 

Every movement of those four fingers shot a rush of pleasure all the way down to her toes and fingertips. She had explored her own body enough to know where she was sensitive, sure, but having someone else play her like a finely tuned instrument was mind numbingly enjoyable.

 

Evelyn moaned sharply, realizing in that same moment that her eyes had fluttered shut, when she felt a damp tongue run over one of her breasts. She opened her eyes to meet deep brown ones on top of her, Helen making steady eye contact as she swirled her tongue around one of her nipples.

 

The next breath that Evelyn had attempted to take was strangled in her throat, and she threw her head back into the mattress and gripped the duvet as much as she could from above her head to try and ground herself. This gradual torture continued until Helen decided to make her way down her stomach, pressing decidedly tender kisses to her still slightly protruding rib cage before stopping at the waistband of her matching pajama shorts.

 

They were pulled down and gently placed beside their bodies with a haste that Evelyn appreciated, but then Helen took her slow time at her plain black underwear after capturing her wrists above her head again. The other woman continued to place kisses above the hem and atop her thighs, but after a moment where Evelyn had opened her eyes to watch her, she realized two things. One, that Helen was able to still hold her arms over her head as she got that far down between her legs by stretching her arms, and two, that she was hesitating because she was nervous.

 

“Hey,” she called out, voice still weak from Helen’s previous ministrations.

 

Earthy eyes turned up to look at her, uncertainty written in them as clear as day.

 

“You don’t have to do this. I know you haven’t done this with a woman before… I haven’t done this at all,” she shrugged as much as she could against the mattress, “Don’t feel like you have to do anything you’re not ready for.”

 

Helen’s look of adoration replaced the uncertainty in her gaze, and she pressed a kiss to the inside of Evelyn’s thigh sweetly.

 

“I want to… I’m just not sure if I’ll be any good at it,” she laughed nervously, “and I don’t want to ruin your first time.”

 

Evelyn was able to release one of her hands from where Helen had held them and gently ran her fingers through Helen’s auburn hair, pushing it back behind one of her ears.

 

“It could never be ruined. Having it be with you is the reason it’s perfect already.”

 

The pink tint that rose to Helen’s cheeks signaled that she had the confidence to continue because suddenly she was peppering kisses from the waistband of Evelyn’s underwear to right above her clit through the material. With a sharp intake of air, Evelyn threw her head back, feeling all of the tension in her body return tenfold as she willingly returned her hands up to the tight grip of Helen's.

 

She tried not to strain too much against Helen’s hands, knowing that the last thing that she needed while she concentrated on what she was doing was to have an unruly partner fighting her the entire time.

 

Helen’s tongue swiped up between her slit, and Evelyn could feel the heat of her mouth through her underwear. The sensation made her breaths catch in her throat, and a strangled whine left her instead of whatever call to god she was going to let out.

 

Her eyes squeezed shut and she focused on the tentative movements of Helen’s tongue, both against her and not quite. Her hips jerked upward of their own volition, and she heard Helen chuckle from between her legs.

 

Evelyn quickly felt the hands clutching hers leave once more to peel the barrier between them down her legs, and then Helen’s hands were right back, and so was her mouth.

 

She felt her shaky breaths against the dampness between her legs, and knew that Helen was bracing herself for this moment just as much as she was. Evelyn’s bottom lip was nearly destroyed between her teeth when Helen’s tongue made its first contact.

 

Both of them moaned in response, the joined sounds mingling in the air like a signal to their bodies to abandon whatever nervousness had been coalescing inside of them since they began.

 

Helen’s tongue worked slowly against her clit, swiping in random shapes and patterns until Evelyn could feel the tight string that her body was already tensed into somehow strain even more. Her mouth hung open as she panted into the hot air around them, their body heat raising the temperature of her bedroom exponentially.

 

She couldn’t open her eyes, too overwhelmed by the feeling of Helen’s tongue ever so cautiously slipping inside of her, as if unsure that she was allowed to. A needy moan slipped from between Evelyn’s lips at the feeling, and she could swear she felt Helen’s breathy laugh against her as she continued more confidently this time.

 

Evelyn’s lower body was entirely arched off of the bed by that point, and one of Helen’s hands left her wrists overhead to gently part a finger through her wetness. Evelyn threw her legs even further apart in anticipation, and finally forced her eyes to flutter open so that she could look down and see the breathtaking image of Helen between her legs. Chin glistening, pupils blown wide enough that they nearly took over her irises, and eyes lidded as she worked one finger inside of her.

 

The noise that came from Evelyn’s mouth was not one that she recognized, it being some form of choked moan that didn’t sound like it even belonged to her. Helen began pumping her finger in and out, slow enough to leave Evelyn’s thighs quaking while her hips rose and fell to meet every thrust.

 

“God, Helen,” she breathed erratically, every breath trembling along with her legs.

 

In response, Helen pressed her tongue to Evelyn’s clit as she slipped a second finger inside of her, barely getting to move it once it was fully inside before Evelyn was crashing over the edge. The string holding her tensed body together snapped, and she laid suspended in a tidal wave of mind numbing _bliss_ , body bowed and shaking as Helen continued to slowly slide her fingers in and out of the sudden rush of wetness Evelyn felt leave her.

 

When she was finally able to breathe, when she collapsed back down onto the bed in a heap of nothing but skin, bones and liquid muscle, the gasp of breath she had taken was expelled in something that crossed between a sob and a moan.

 

Helen slinked up between her limp thighs and draped herself over her chest with a self-satisfied smile on her wet mouth. Evelyn weakly leaned up to capture her lips with her own, tasting herself on Helen’s lips and tongue and moaning quietly at the intimacy of it.

 

“Thank you,” she whispered into her mouth as they drew back just slightly. Evelyn rose her arms to wrap around Helen’s small waist and pull her closer.

 

“Don’t thank me,” she said, smiling against Evelyn’s lips before pressing several tiny kisses there back to back. “It’s my duty, ma’am.”

 

The faux hero voice— as much of one as she could do while pressed up against Evelyn’s mouth and still breathless from their past activities— made Evelyn roll her eyes playfully and slide her hand down her back to smack her butt.

 

“Stop that,” she chuckled huskily.

 

“God, I love you,” Helen murmured dreamily, her eyes full of nothing but utter adoration that made Evelyn’s stomach erupt in a fleet of careening airplanes, screw butterflies.

 

“I love you, too,” Evelyn sighed happily, “and I’ll return the favor as soon as I can feel my legs, promise.”

 

Helen’s laugh rang out throughout the room, and Evelyn couldn’t even remember what her life had been like without it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was on the fence about writing smut for Hero Work because I don't often write smut at all, but it ended up fitting well enough into the natural progression of the story that I wrote it anyway. Thanks for reading, and much love to you all!


End file.
